


Fish Outta Water

by Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien anatomy, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Homestuck Polyswap, Homestuck Polyswap 2019, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Size Difference, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Xeno, Xenobiology, bug alien, xeno trolls, xeno!trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Art%20by%20Ifer
Summary: Prompt:Magic AU.   Existing poly triad DaveSolKat meets actual merman Eridan.I don't have as much of a defined idea for this one, so you can go wild and do whatever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Art by Ifer, Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	Fish Outta Water

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [SleepingDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magic AU. Existing poly triad DaveSolKat meets actual merman Eridan. 
> 
> I don't have as much of a defined idea for this one, so you can go wild and do whatever.


End file.
